Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and a device for the automatic operation of a vehicle in an autonomous driving mode not requiring user action.
Methods for operating a motor vehicle with the support of an assistance system and such systems are known. This may involve closed-loop control for longitudinal and/or transverse dynamics of the motor vehicle, with supporting intervention for driving error and/or the inattention of the driver of the vehicle. Systems that set a distance from an object moving in front are known. Also known are assistance systems that intervene in the steering if the driver unintentionally leaves a lane or would leave a lane without the intervention of such systems.
German Patent document DE 10 2009 010 006 A1 discloses a method and a device for the partly autonomous or fully autonomous operation of a vehicle, wherein a driver assistance system takes over those driving functions of a driver of the vehicle of which it has been established that the driver wishes to hand them over to the driver assistance system. A driver intervention in a driving event during a partly or fully autonomous travel overrides a corresponding driver assistance function of the driver assistance system.
German Patent document DE 11 2006 002 892 T5 discloses a method and a device for switching between the autonomous and the manual operation of a vehicle, wherein a human interface facilitates processes of switching between autonomous and manual controls of a vehicle and enhances the operability and safety of vehicle use in the autonomous and manual operation of the vehicle.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide a method and device for the automatic operation of a vehicle in an autonomous driving mode not requiring user action, wherein a user has a high degree of freedom with respect to his actions during the autonomous driving mode.
More specifically, a method for the automatic operation of a vehicle in an autonomous driving mode not requiring user action comprises a detection of a present traffic situation, a check whether the traffic situation fulfils a first criterion, and a blocking of a functionality that offers to a driver during the autonomous driving mode a secondary activity not related to driving the vehicle if the first criterion is fulfilled.
The term “autonomous driving mode” should be understood to describe the autonomous driving of a vehicle supported by assistance systems without any intervention by the user. Assistance systems take over the control of the longitudinal and transverse dynamics of the vehicle, for example, autonomous acceleration, braking and/or steering operations.
This offers the advantage that the user can be offered various options, which may include the reading of an electronic newspaper or the like. Although the user can engage in such secondary activities on offer in the autonomous driving mode and has a high degree of freedom with respect to such secondary activities, safety during a journey of the vehicle is ensured or even enhanced by the fact that, in the presence of a predetermined traffic situation, a functionality which offers the driver a secondary activity not related to driving the vehicle during the autonomous driving mode is blocked, so that the attention of the user is drawn to the driving operation itself.
The method preferably comprises a check whether the traffic situation fulfils a second criterion and a provision or signaling of a control opportunity for a driver of the vehicle for the activation of the autonomous driving mode if the traffic situation fulfils the second criterion.
This offers the advantage that the user can only initiate an autonomous driving mode in a traffic situation which is suitable for the autonomous driving mode.
The method preferably comprises a check of at least one warning criterion during the autonomous driving mode.
The method preferably comprises a warning to the driver if the at least one warning criterion is fulfilled.
In the method, the warning criterion preferably comprises several warning criteria, and the warning comprises a multi-stage warning to the driver on the basis of the several warning criteria.
The traffic situation in the method preferably is a traffic jam.
The users of vehicles find traffic jams time-consuming and inconvenient. In such a traffic situation felt to be inconvenient, the user can be freed of the need to control the vehicle by the autonomous driving mode.
In greater detail, a device for the automatic operation of a vehicle in an autonomous driving mode not requiring user action comprises detection devices for detecting a present traffic situation, a checking device for checking whether the traffic situation fulfils a first criterion, and a blocking device for the blocking of a functionality which offers to a driver during the autonomous driving mode a secondary activity not related to driving the vehicle if the first criterion is fulfilled.
This offers the advantage that the user can be offered various options, which may include the reading of an electronic newspaper or the like. Although the user can engage in such secondary activities on offer in the autonomous driving mode and has a high degree of freedom with respect to such secondary activities, safety during a journey of the vehicle is ensured or even enhanced by the fact that, in the presence of a predetermined traffic situation, a functionality that offers the driver a secondary activity not related to driving the vehicle during the autonomous driving mode is blocked, so that the attention of the user is drawn to the driving operation itself.
In the device, the checking device preferably checks whether the traffic situation fulfils a second criterion, and a device is provided for the provision or signaling of a control opportunity for a driver of the vehicle for the activation of the autonomous driving mode if the traffic situation fulfils the second criterion.
This offers the advantage that the user can only initiate an autonomous driving mode in a traffic situation which is suitable for the autonomous driving mode.